There are many varieties of different panel support matrices. Each type of panel support matrix or system requires particular techniques and equipment for assembling and aligning the structural members of the support matrix. Further, each type of panel support matrix must be integrated with the overall support system. The various techniques for assembling and aligning vary with the materials constituting the support matrix and the overall support system in which the support matrix is used. Of particular interest is the support and alignment of solar panel support, materials and underlying support systems.
A major problem with panel support matrices and overall support systems is the expense incurred in assembling a support system so that it can quickly accommodate panels, such as solar panels. Another major problem is ensuring that the support system is properly aligned so that the panels supported thereby are also properly aligned. This is particularly important when the panels being supported are solar panels. Besides being a major expenditure, mounting the panels is critical due to the fragility of the solar panels themselves, which are easily compromised in a number of different ways. Of special interest is the arrangement of the support structure, preferably a two tier, two dimensional matrix of structural elements.
While there are techniques for properly aligning two crossing connected structural elements with respect to each other, there is very little in the way of arrangements for properly aligning all of the structural elements on a matrix as a complete system. Consequently, it is now usual for a certain amount of misalignment in the structural elements of the support matrix to occur, even if individual pairs of structural elements have been properly aligned.
Overall matrix misalignment can continue even though a number of panels have been mounted upon the support matrix. Eventually, the misalignment becomes reinforced by the mounting of some panels. As a result later panels cannot be properly mounted.
This condition is caused by even slight deformations in the support matrix structural members occurring during handling and transport. It is further exacerbated by environmental considerations which may cause substantial warping of the overall support system during installation of the panels. Very often, panels that have been installed act as “sails” further deforming the overall support matrix, and rendering the precise placement of additional panels to be very problematical. Accordingly, there is a need in the panel support installation technology for a system to properly align and hold support matrix members so that the entire support matrix can be properly aligned for panel installation.